Kuroyōjinbō
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: "I am just simply a bodyguard." She said with a smile, her glowing eyes twinkled in amusement as the lowly assassin shivered under her with her hand on his throat. Kuroshitsuji-Black Butler-/InuYasha xover! Oneshot!


_**Kuroyōjinbō**_

_(Black Bodyguard)_

_"I am just one hellva bodyguard." She said with a smile, her __glowing eyes__ twinkled in amusement as the lowly assassin shivered under her with her hand on his throat. _

_Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/InuYasha xover!_

_Oneshot!_

_-_

_A man whimpered when he saw his entire accomplices fell into the puddle of their blood, some not their own. His eyes, wet with salty tears, stared deep into the eyes not that of human's, the color of the morning sky. One of his accomplices was barely alive and tried to shoot the inhuman woman in her heart with his handcrafted gun, but he was too late. When the bullet had pierced her heart, it only, as if by mysterious magic, ending up finding itself embedded into his heart instead. _

_"What the-?! What the bloody hell are you?"_

_The woman, standing alone in the litter of broken bodies of the lowly assassins, giggled out loud. Her voice is like a bell but at the same time, cruelly so. Her long inky hair reminded him of the shadow monster he had heard about when he was a wee bit younger. Her white blouse, a portion that was not hidden by her black leather corset, was already dyed red from the blood spatter which belonged to the lives she had taken away. _

_Suddenly, as if the time here had speed up, he found her stained hand on his throat and had him staring again into her nonhuman glowing eyes when he tried to look away from her in fear._

_"I am just one hellva bodyguard." She said with a smile, her glowing eyes twinkled in amusement as the lowly assassin shivered under her with her hand on his throat. For a moment, it seemed like he might be able to get away with his life, but he was wrong. His throat was quickly crushed and the woman still smiled, her slender hand was too stained with his own blood. _

_"You simply just made a bad choice of to trying to kill the boy I was protecting, which is all." She smiled still._

-

"Honestly, are you sure it's alright for you to wander away from the Wrightmare manor, Anthony?" The same woman asked the young boy next to her, as they walked onto the pavement under the occasional light during the night, with concerns that the assassins might attack them again. The assassins were usually send by the boy's former stepfather and uncle, Oliver, so to cover up his failed murderous attempts from several years ago.

"No, but I need to get away from there. Stupid mister butler. Stupid servants. And most of all, stupid Mother!" The boy, Anthony, pouted out, the white teddy bear in his tiny arms shrieked from the anger in the boy's voice, catching his attention, "Ah, sorry, Morgan! I didn't mean to hurt you."

The woman snickered and patted his chocolate brown mop of the hair; causing his bright green eyes to turn on her in annoyance, "Stop that!" Looking innocent and her hand still on his head, "Stop what?" Anthony became scarlet red from in embarrassment and in anger, "Stop treating me like a kid, Kagome!" Kagome laughed out, her breaths disappeared in wisps of cold air, "But darling, you are a kid!"

The boy glared at her and declared childishly, "I don't like you no more." The taller woman still laughed outright as she told him, "That's alright. Most don't really like me. Look at Mr. Alfred, for an example, you know that he held a grudge against me ever since I started to up show him in his butler career." Kagome gave him her cat-like smile. "That was my favorite moment in my entire time I was your bodyguard."

The bitter air blew, made the boy to shiver loudly and the woman noticed. Kagome sighed and began to take off her long leather jacket and placed it on him, despite his protestations, she sternly told him, "Quiet, child. I'm in no mood to hear it from Mr. Alfred and your mother if you become ill, alright?" Anthony pouted but knew she was right. As he struggled to wear such an oversized jacket, he pondered about his bodyguard a little. Kagome had suffered enough already to just to make them let the child-boy do what he wants to do rather than having them keep him inside the manor every second of the day. It was like torture to him to have to stay inside his home.

And his bodyguard knew it too. She tried hard to give him mostly normal childhood, especially after the incident two years ago; despite it wouldn't be in her job description. "Hmm, I still don't see the reason why we need to be in a bad neighborhood, Anthony." Kagome commented out as she helped him rolled up the sleeves and somehow managed hiked up the back part of the jacket a little bit so the boy could walk easier, when she heard a female cry from beyond with several male voices laughing along with it. Kagome pitied the girl but knew that was her choice to be in the neighborhood.

The boy looked confused, "Ugh? I didn't mean to lead us into this sort of the area, Kagome. Sorry." The tall woman shook her head, "Nah, don't worry about it. You know me. I can handle anything that come into our way, child."

Then there came a loud buzzing sound that reminded Kagome of the familiar tool that shouldn't be existed in this time period. Anthony looked very baffled and asked his bodyguard, "What's that? It sounded weird."

"That's a… I hear it too." She murmured to herself but continued on as if she was actually had been talking to Anthony all along, "There's something else going on as well." Kagome eyed the boy and grumbled out, "You're not going to stay put, aren't you?" She sighed at the boy's stubborn nature.

Anthony huffed, "No. And neither does Morgan, right, Morgan?" The bear, in his arms, shook his round head. "Fine, but get in the way and I'll kick both of your tiny asses." She warned them sternly. "Okay." Anthony chirped out, his bear somehow found its way onto his head as he quickly followed the taller woman.

-

After shaking off his disgusts when the flamboyant red-haired Death God announced that both he and Sebastian belonged together and that they're like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the black butler leaped at him, fully intended to do as his young master said; get rid of him, "Little Sebas!" Grell cooed, grinned his toothy smile, as his chainsaw completely humming with life as he quickly ran backward, away from the handsome man in the black but the butler quickly caught up to him. "Please do address me as Sebastian, as the contact said, Death God." Sebastian told him as he managed to kick him in his chin, causing the flamboyant Death God to reel backward.

The butler leapt up onto the roof, he stood in front of the large pearly moon, "Since that day, I became "Sebastian"; I made a vow to the moon." Grell followed him onto the roof, his chainsaw still hummed to life; his grin still remained on his face, "What a dishonest man! You're nothing more than a demon whose tainted gazes are devoid of love, with shameless hands, and lips that kill ones' soul…"

Sebastian held back his shiver in disgust when he saw the Death God nearly melted in front of him, "This is great! You're giving me goose bumps, Little Sebas! If I could have your child, I'll have it!" Grell squealed, his face scarlet red like a schoolboy in love, as he giggled outright. Sebastian sorely wished he'd shut up and murmured, "Would you stop it? It's disgusting!" _And biologically, it's impossible for you to bear my child._ He added it as his afterthought.

"Ahh! Be with-!" A black blur punched him, making him fall onto the ground all the way from the rooftop. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your Little Sebas was already taken, darling." A voice, definitely female's, sweetly but also hardheartedly told him. Grell groaned as he struggled to get up after his impact with the ground and opened his golden eyes looked up at who would be so stupid enough to harm a Death God.

At first, he was a little groggy so all he could make out was a crouching shadow silhouette but given a moment or two, he realized it was a woman with a pair of glowing blue eyes, with leather black corset with white blouse underneath, with bellowing sleeves, long enough to shallow most of her hands. Her leathers two and half inches heeled boots, shining under the bright moon, were partially off the edge of the rooftop when she was crouching. He noticed, although it was dark, he could tell she had black nails and a satanic-like seal on the top of one of the hands. Grell, both ticked off and curious, screamed at this woman, "What the hell a beast like are you doing here?!"

"Well, two things, one, both of you are being ridiculously loud," The woman looked back to the butler in black, who, only by a brief second, suddenly reeled back in recognition and in embarrassment before back to his usual composition by coughing a little, as her eyes watched him warily, "and two, someone needs to protect her husband from someone like you. Honestly, how does my husband keep attracting strange folks anyway?"

It seemed like his eyes were going to bulge out and weakly pointed at Sebastian, "Tell me she's lying, Little Sebas!" He seemed like he was going to cry. However, as if all hope was crushed, the butler sighed, "Yes, this is my wife, Death God. Both of us preferred to keep our love life and work life separated. But unfortunately for you, you decided to throw a wrench in that." He straightened out his, if not slightly bloody and dirty, suit, knowing that his young master is probably gaping at him, distracted by their fight. He noticed a boy he never seen before attempted to help by stopping the blood from being pouring out of dying Madam Red's body.

Sobbing and filled with jealous rage, Grell struggled to stand up and started to rev up his once dead chainsaw and _lunged_ at the woman, she did get out of the way, but her arm had, unfortunately, gotten in the way. She only managed to get away with several deep cuts in her arm and some cloth from her sleeve was torn away, revealing some odd tattoo-like markings.

"Rude much?" The woman commented, stared sadly at her sleeve, "That was my best blouse too."

"Kagome, are you alright?" The boy called out to her, keeping his hands on the wound from Madam Red's chest, the bear also attempted to help him as well. "Yes, Anthony, I'm fine." Kagome told him, her eyes still on the heaving Death God. Then out of the blue, she gave him a gentle smile with a chilling promise of death, "Say that my husband is yours and I'll be happy to prove you wrong, sweetheart. However, I do hate to interrupt his fight so… Have fun!" She leapt down from the roof; her leather-clad feet and legs hit the ground, causing the debris to float from her impact, before taking off to the two boys and a dying woman in red ahead of her.

Grell let out a loud aggravated growl and was about to go after her. But when he was about to make the leap of the faith, he felt his long, silky red hair being harshly grabbed, stopping him from following her, "Lemme go after that bitch!" Grell crowed out, when he realized who had been holding him back. The butler was slowly waving his finger around to Grell like he was a disobedient child

"Ah, ah, ah. Best to leave her out of our battlefield, Death God, or you will soon regret it. My wife does deliver a mean backlash." Sebastian smiled at him, his scarlet eyes held the same promise as the woman's smile apprehended just a moment earlier. "Also, it's best not to insult my wife in front of me, or I might be get angry." He coolly told him before he tossed an unexpected kick into the Death God's stomach roughly, making him to spat out his saliva and his glasses to fly off his bridge of his nose.

He collapsed onto the rooftop when the butler kicked him off from his leg. Grell moaned and picked up his cracked eyeglasses after the butler merely picked it up and tossed it next to Grell's struggling body for him to receive it. The ostentatious Death God started laughing wildly as he continued to struggled to get up on his feet, his hand gripped the weapon still, "This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You're married and I get a chance to taste the despair of that wretched bitch when I finally get a chance to get you into my arms!"

The demon under guised of a butler lifted his eyebrow at his antics as the Death God's laughter grew louder and louder, 'Well, might as well to end this.' He thought, figuring that his wife is probably going to take Madam Red somewhere to save her with his master and a boy presumably his wife's contact. He patiently waited for the flamboyant crossdresser to finish so they could end what they had started.

The chainsaw revved up and his face looked at the handsome butler with a large toothy grin, as he finally managed to get up and lunged at him with the tool in front of him. Sebastian swiftly dodged it and leapt into the air, a smirk on his face. Finally, the true fight can begin.

-

"Who are you?" Was all the boy with an eye patch over his right eye could ask as the tall woman kneeled next to him, over his dying aunt so she can inspect the size of her wound. The woman briefly gave Ciel a glance before giving the faintly gasping woman her full attention, tending to her. She wasn't explaining anything to him. The chocolate haired boy, from other side of Ciel, simply told him, "She's my bodyguard, sir."

"Your…bodyguard? But she just declared herself to be my butler's wife, of all things!" Ciel commented out, still in shock over his aunt's stabbing and now the fact the woman just came out of nowhere and stated that Sebastian was, in fact, her husband. He stared at the chocolate-haired boy and he shook his head, "Don't look at me. There are a lot of things that I didn't know about Kagome and some things I probably wouldn't want to know anyway, seeing that your butler is your contact too."

"…So she's your contact then?"

"Erm, not real-… It's a long story… Kagome, I think we should take this lady back to Alfred. There's a chance she might live from that wound." The boy told the woman bodyguard and she nodded, "Of course. I'll take her right away. But my husband should be able to provide you some protection should there be a stray assassin around because this woman does not have that much time left." The woman swiftly gathered up the woman in red and had her in her arms in bridal style and stood up.

She glanced at two young boys, "Keep yourself out of the trouble, you hear? Anthony? And respect Sir Phantomhive, don't be a nuisance to him." The boy nodded, "Yep, will do, Kagome!" Kagome sighed and shook her head then she quickly vanished, unheeded of the gaping expression of Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy looked at Ciel, "Knew you're Ciel Phantomhive, I can tell." Ciel warily looked at him, "Who are you anyway?" The boy smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Anthony Wrightmare, the chief manager of Queen's private library, sir Phantomhive." The tiny white bear with bloody front paws began to whine for attention from Anthony's laps, "Oh and this is Morgan, our…ehm, family pet…Ahh, Alfred is not gotta like that, what with your paws and all…" Anthony grumbled out the last part to the bear.

'The…_Wrightmare_?! The Queen's librarians? …This might work for my advantages, for my revenge; maybe I can use something from the librarian…' Ciel quickly brooded over it but was soon interrupted by another unexpected visitor when his butler somehow managed to incapacitated the Death Gob by cutting his head off with his own weapon of death. Unfortunately, however, because Grell's a Death God, even with his head off the body, he's still alive.

The visitor sighed and picked up the squealing head and introduced himself,"My name is William Spears…"

-

"Gahhh! Enough with your nagging and get with it, damn! Alfred, I thought doctors aren't supposed to whine about their job. And yes, Anthony is fine. He's with Phantomhive." Kagome interrupted the tall slender man after she presented him with a dying woman he was once familiar with. Alfred narrowed his eyes on her but quickly led her to a private operation room down in the basement of the Wrightmare manor.

"Lay Angelina down on the steel bed and get the hell out, you spawn of a devil!" Alfred yelled at her after she did what he told her to do. "Alright, alright already, geez. You're a bastard, even if you're a retired Death God." She said to herself as she ducked when a knife was struck into a wall above her after she left the room with the door opened. "Shut the damn door!"

"Fine." By snapping her wrist, the door shut by itself. "Grumpy much?" She muttered to herself, as she wondered at how she survived so long by living in the same house with a former Death God, who is still with hatred of the demon and all things tainted, trying to kill her with every chance he got. Of course she usually screwed up his plots most of the time though.

Inside the operation room, Alfred huffed and smoothed out his white suit before putting on his apron and the pair of latex gloves. He calmly took off his white framed eyeglasses and placed it on the steel, next to the tools, and place on a mask over his lowly face. His dark amber eyes looked on to the redheaded in pity, "Well, Angelina, look at the mess you got yourself in, dear." Running a hand through his white short hair with a thin long ponytail at the base of his head over his shoulder, he sighed and prepared himself to work on her.

'Hm, I supposed it's a good thing I had taken doctor as my first career path. Didn't think it would serve me well when I became a butler in this manor…' He pondered a little. 'Too bad that Lady Florence decided it would be funny to make a contact with a demon to insure that her beloved son be safe, even though she got me…'

-

After the eventful happenings, Sebastian obeyed the order from Ciel to lead them to Wrightmare manor, as it was closer and Ciel was in no mood to have a long trek back to his manor. He also was curious to see whether if his aunt will survive. Sebastian wasn't sure of what to do with his wife as she was pretty unpredictable but assumed he would take care of whatever it would come his way. Anthony seemed to be careless about anything as he was fussing over the bear, which was residing inside the pocket of the jacket belonged to his bodyguard.

The butler could feel the stare from both of the boys however and he looked back to his master in curiosity, "Master?"

"So was that woman really your wife?" His youthful master asked him, his eye annoyed.

"Yes." Sebastian sighed, "Why?"

"Just surprised, that is all." He stated as the other taller boy decided to ask the butler something, "Do you know where my manor is at?"

"Yes. We should able be arrive there in few minutes, Mr. Wrightmare."

Anthony nodded and rest of their treks was left in silence. Eventually, the manor, in the middle of nowhere and surrounded in a large stone wall with an opened steel gate, came in view. Ciel realized it was almost similar to his own home but instead of being surrounded by a forest, Anthony's was on a grassy hill, isolated from the bustling city by good few miles. 'Must be a gift from the Queen herself to insure that her librarians are safe from prying eyes and from in the wrong hands.' He pondered at this fact.

The Wrightmare family had been around as long as the royalty had been around in England, so it had been existed a little longer than his own family. They were known to carry the royalty secrets and their records on almost everything, including many people on the Oueen's land. So it was no wonder that the Wrightmare family were often called as the Queen's librarians.

Ciel then wondered at the likelihood if Anthony or any of his close family members may know anything about his own family's slaughters. It still was only a possibility however. But at least, if he befriends Anthony Wrightmare, maybe he could have some access to the private library to use them to his own personal revenges. The gears in his head reared at the limitless possibilities as they arrived at the doorstep of the manor and his butler knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" A youthful voice called out from the inside of the manor, "I said I'll get it, you idiot!" Another voice bellowed out afterward.

Anthony slapped his face, with his hand lingered over his jade eyes, and let out a sigh, "Stupid and Moron, just what I needed."

There came a loud crush and a familiar voice stated out, "Since both of you became stupid and fell down from the stair and became incapacitated, I'll get the door… Idiots." The large door clicked opened and revealed it was Kagome, with her injuiried arm wrapped in bangaged, although she's most likely did not need it. "I'm sorry about that, Anthony. Your idiots decided to be a pair of idiots today and nearly killed themselves." The female bodyguard sighed and eyed the two menservants crumpled over each other on the base of the stair.

"I kinda figured that out." The boy of Wrightmare grumbled out before stepping into his own home from outside and gestured the young master and his butler to do the same, "Is Alfred in the operational room with the lady?" The woman nodded, "Yes. Although he did try and take my head off again. Seemed like he knew her though." She eyed the butler for a brief moment before switching her attention on her ward.

"Well, he _was_ a doctor after all."

"If not a little crack in his head and tries to kill me with his stupid scythe every chance he gets then yes, he was a doctor." Kagome droll on, aware of the butler's surprised flinch and Ciel's neutral expression then evolved into surprised. "Wait, even though I just learned about the 'Death God', you're living with one? Isn't that dangerous?" Ciel asked, realizing that it was dangerous to pit a demon and a Death God together, especially if the said both have immeasurable hatred of each other.

"Ye-p." The bodyguard smirked, "It was fun to see him cursing me to death though." A door opened and they saw a bloodied man placing on his glasses coming to them, "Just what I need; another demon." He commented, his amber eyes glaring at Sebastian and he returned the same, if only because he discovered he was the one who had been trying to get rid of his wife.

Anthony glared at the man, "Be nice to our guests, Alfred!"

Alfred nodded, "Yes, young master. The woman your bodyguard brought in, Angelina, she'll recover but even I can't tell you when she'll recover fully. If you wish to see her, I had already placed her in one of the guest rooms, sire."

Anthony nodded, "Thank you. Sir Phantomhive, if you wish to see her, you're welcome to do so. I'll have Alfred prepare us dinners and provide both of you your rooms, because it is far too late for both of you to go home." He gave Alfred a warning look, to not to attempt to poison the Phantomhive's butler's meal.

"Yes, sir." Alfred bowed, after removing his bloody apron and gloves and disposed of them, "I'll lead the master Phantomhive to Miss Angelina's room then I'll cook the evening meals. I do hope Kagome will pick out the guest rooms?" He eyed both of the nonhuman beings warily. "Fine. I'll have the twin idiots to prepare them." Kagome grunted out, "Get your butts up, Baxter and Alden!"

"Yes, madam!" Both of the menservants got off from the ground and stumbled to get up, their strawberry-red hair a bit out of place, their happy brown eyes worried. "Prepare both of the rooms on the top floor, one across from mine and another, another next to Lady Florence's room."

"Of course!" Immediately, both were off their shot, bolted up the long stair and splinted up in opposite direction, Anthony shook his head, "Well, I need to check on my mother so… I'll leave of you alone." Seeing his master was already gone to check on his aunt, Sebastian found his tie being dragged to his wife, in front of him, "Heh. It's been a while, love."

"Ah, it had been, wasn't it?"

"Hm, so how was your little master? It doesn't seem like you would able to devour his soul anytime soon."

"He's fine…So are you willingly to show me your room?"

Kagome smirked and pecked him on his chin, "Of course, milord. Best to be quick. We both still have a long road ahead after all."

_Owari~_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Was it horrid? Bad? Okay? Good? Please tell me of what you think of this oneshot in a review! I'm sorry if it seemed uncompleted, although if I get more than enough encouragements, I might consider into giving a shot of continuing it. But not right away. I do have many stories I need to think about (in my other account).

And I hope I did the characters okay although, Ciel's a little harder since, well, he's a mysterious (by that, I mean moody) little boy, I supposed, at least to me anyway. Kagome, although, is slightly out of her character, I'd think, but it's necessary for the plot... If I do continue it, that is. Please note that some of the characters are my own original characters.

Again, I do apologize if it seemed rushed or at least uncompleted.

Also, I do **encourage** more Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Inuyasha crossovers! If you feel the need to write that sort of crossover (or any other type of crossover, really), please do write it out! You never know if anyone else likes it! :3 I hope this oneshot will at least inspire you to do so!

_**You'll Be My Death**_****


End file.
